I don't dance if I want to
by NotAkatsubaki
Summary: Why would Neptune talk to a boy he hardly knew in regards to one Weiss Schnee? What if there was another, less idiotic, blonde whom he could admit his less than adequate dancing skills to? What if said blonde was one Yang Xiao Long? How would the conversation differ from what we have already seen?


**This particular piece of fanfction is what happens when you get rather annoyed at a conversion two male characters have about a girl while completely disregarding said girls opinion. Not to say there is anything wrong about it, just it was rather poorly executed**

**Fixed some mistakes in the story then forgot to save said story; losing all progress. After banging my head upon a nearby desk for a few minutes, I fixed it once again! Now is the point where I admit the obvious paring of Weiss and Yang, seeing as it is rather obvious; even amongst my poor spelling  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>I don't dance if I want to.<span>

The dance within Beacon was at full swing. By most accounts, it was turning into a resounding success. People were dancing, people were laughing; people were not being choked to death by the unholy amount of smoke a certain blonde had attempted to pump into the room only moments earlier.

The dance had been organised by one Yang Xiao Long and her, temporary, partner: Weiss Schnee. Admittedly, the two were initially not supposed to be organising the dance. The actual responsibility first fell upon team CFVY, but, due to unforeseen circumstances, a mission they were placed upon ran longer than they could have expected; thus Yang and Weiss quickly were asked to organize the dance in team CFVY's steed and within a rather short timeframe.

Obviously, choosing the fiery blonde and ice cold heiress to be, temporary, partners and work together was a rather peculiar choice. By all accounts the two were polar opposites: one seemed to love extravagance and flare, the other preferred elegance and sophistication. One preferred smoke machines, the other preferred doilies.

Even so, the hastily prepared fruits of their labour came out remarkably well: A large room they had secured was decked in shades of purple and blue, its floor polished to such an extent where any reflections upon the cold surface were reflected in an almost crystal clear fashion. The entire area had been transformed in a remarkably short period of time, becoming beautiful and majestic, just like the due whom had been the ones to prepare it.

Thus, when the dance had officially started, every student and teacher were instantly catapulted into high spirits. There was much dancing and laughter to be seen and heard. White dresses and black tuxes were in all the range as partners and team members relished in the short down time they were given. The coming days would soon become the most difficult period of time they were ever to face, thus they used the opportunity to practise the efficient use of their time; the most efficient use of their time currently being a healthy dose of partying!

Even so, our main cast of heroes were rather conflicted in whether they were enjoying their time or not: some of them were partying hard, others were having a less than stellar time. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, were, for all intense and purposes, being Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie; absolutely no change there. The, defiantly not a robot, Penny was jiving to her own grove as a pair of security guards flaked her; one of them also being compelled to move in rhythm, even if that was strictly not in his job description. Ruby Rose was being her socially awkward self, hiding by the punch bowl by her lonesome with two cups of punch in hand. One cup, the fuller one, belonged to herself, the other, almost drained by her small mouth, belonged to Jaune Arc.

Jaune had angry forced his cup into Ruby's small hand. Fiercely telling her to "Hold my punch," while he had stalked away from her, forcing his way through a dense crowd and towards someone Ruby could not quite see. However, half way through his rage filled motions, Jaune had spotted the sad figure of one Pyrrha Nikos. Her head was uncharacteristically down trodden and she displayed an overall demeanour of utter sadness. The tall woman began to daintily climb a set of stairs onto a nearby, outside balcony; relegating herself to a night of loneliness. Jaune, feeling concerned for the woman clad in red, was almost compelled to follow.

Blake Belladonna however, was unaware of such goings on. For she was doing as Yang had instructed her: forgetting about her restless nights spent researching the nefarious Roman Torchwick and instead allowing herself to relax and enjoy the free time she had been blessed with. Even if it was only for a single day, she would spend it having fun with the boy she had officially accompanied as his date: Sun Wukong. The both of them were currently situated upon the dance floor, dancing to their hearts content.

With that, only three main figures remained uncounted for. Weiss, whom had been alone for a long period of time, had immersed herself in work and took each and every opportunity go over every part of the room she had painstakingly prepared; maliciously studying each part to ensure none of it was out of place or broken.

She was not busying herself willingly, even if that was a half-lie; she was a slightly obsessive heiress after all. While part of her was acting, in the way she currently was, because that was the way in which she was raised. A tiny sliver of her being was using her movements as a distraction from a rejection she had received less than a day ago. Giving up on fixing a white rose that had drooped inconveniently, she motioned to replace a doily that had somehow gone out of place by three millimetres. Eventually, she grew tired of her overly obsessive tendencies and retired to a row of chairs that had been set up, by a certain strong blonde, upon the rooms left wall.

All the while, a pair of lilac eyes followed her actions. Yang was half responsible for the dances overall outcome, even if she had to admit Weiss played a larger part in it than she did, and she used that as an excuse to watch the heiress in her every move. Things had been going well so far: no explosions, no Grimm, no life-threatening situation. Yet the blonde could not help but feel slightly depressed. For a large part of the dance, she had been greeting each student and/or teacher as they had arrived; with or without someone accompanying them. She had enjoyed commenting upon Ruby's cute choice of dress, she had enjoyed watching as her sister stumbled in a set of heels she was unused to wearing, she had enjoyed it when Ruby had commented upon Weiss superhuman comfort in heels. "How does Weiss fight in these?" She had said. In extension, Yang was excited to share Blake's first dance with her, excited to twill the secret fauns, excited to see her, more permanent, partner relax. But, now that was all over, she had retreated to the room's upper level; where she was currently.

Her arms were resting upon a railing in front of her. The railing being the only thing between her and a rather painful, embarrassing fall. She had a rather extensive view of all the proceedings below her, yet she still chose to focus upon the W member of team RWBY. Yang could not help but let sadness creep upon her features as her head lowered onto the railing, chin resting upon the, probably expansive, wood. It was rather out of character to see the blonde behaving in such a way, but she could not bring herself to partake in any other action.

In its simplest form, Yang was feeling rather lonely. She had not been able to procure a date for herself, procure probably being the wrong word. Yang definitely had a person in mind in regards to accompanying her to the dance, but they were, and always would be, unavailable to her blonde warrior. Even so, she has assumed her, temper, partner Weiss would have had a date chaperoning her for the night. Yang had expected her to waltz in, arms linked, with her prospective escort. After all, Weiss had ecstatically asked a certain blue-haired boy to accompany her not even yesterday. Yet Weiss had been alone the entire, current, duration of the dance. The blue-haired boy whom should have been with her had instead spent the vast amount of his time conversing with his friends Sun and, in extension, Blake.

Now, said blue-haired boy was suddenly nowhere to be seen. He was not with Sun, he was not with Blake; he was not even with Weiss. Perhaps the blue-haired boy had gone to meet with a certain blonde buffoon to talk about their supposed attractions to a certain white-haired heiress without even considering her feelings in the matter. Fortunately, such a scenario was not taking place as, the two boys barely knew each other and would only engage in such a specific conversation to develop them as characters and, a pair of unique foot steeps began to reverberate behind Yang. The sound grew ever closer, the noise increasing to the point where it was likely less than a meter away from the blonde huntress. It must be said that whomever owned the footsteps was terrible at stealth: said owner being…

"Neptune." Yang plainly said, not even bothering to raze her head from its current position. Instead she played lightly with the pure white dress she had worn to the occasion; a dress she would not mind a certain white-haired female giving her opinion upon. Neptune, for an obvious reason, was the last person she had wanted to talk to. She did not downright hate the man, but currently she was getting rather close.

"How did you?" He asked, surprised at being discovered so quickly. It was his plan to sneak up to Yang without her noticing; he believed it would have been funny. With his plan foiled he left his crouching stealth stance and stretched into normal posture.

"I'm a huntress remember?" Yang explained, the answer a given. "Shouldn't you be with your date?" She then asked, slightly irritated he was talking to her instead of being with Weiss; as she should have been.

In Neptune's next course of action, he moved to take a spot besides the unmoving yang. His back faced towards the rail, behind seating itself upon the wooden item. Oddly for him, his face held a small grimace; his usual cool smile nowhere to be seen. "I kind off… turned her down." He quietly admitted, his grimace growing larger with every passing moment. He had hoped Yang would be a welcome distraction from his aforementioned date. Clearly that was not happening.

"You what?" Yang replied rather loudly. It was a good thing they were situated a fare distance above the crowd of dancers, otherwise Yang's outburst would have attracted some unwanted attention. "Why would you turn Weiss down? Granted the two of us are polar opposites, but that does not mean I can't see how perfect she is, how much she cares for others, how lonely she is inside. When I first met her she was a total bitch, but, after working with her for several days I can see she is anything but: She is elegant, she is funny; she is beautiful. Yet you turned her down!" Yang continued to shout, her eyes changing into her usual, dangerous red as anger overtook her. If Neptune did not say something incredibly quickly to calm her, then it was very likely he would be on the reviving end of a very painful myriad of violent attacks from the enraged Yang.

"I can't…" He mumbled, his voice far too quiet and incoherent for Yang to decipher fully.

"What?" Yang bellowed, attracting a few curious eyes.

"I said: I can't dance!" He admitted, louder than he would have liked and with far more emotion than he would wish to display

Instantly, Yang's anger dissipated. She had expected some horrible excuse, some pointless attempt to convince Yang he wasn't a total prick. But the excuse Neptune had given was all too amusing to be angry at. It was an amusing excuse indeed, very amusing; so amusing that Yang burst into a fit of laughter the moment she process Neptune's words. "You can't dance?" She asked in-between bouts of merriment. "You are one of the coolest people around and yet you turned down Weiss because you can't dance!" In truth, Yang was unsure whether she wanted punch Neptune or hug him. She had thought the worst only moments ago. So, for Neptune to claim not being able to dance, was stopping from being with Weiss, was a relief to say the least.

"Please don't make such a big deal out of it." He pleaded as Yang attempted to stifle her immature giggles upon his behalf.

"Sorry…" She apologised. "…It's just, you whole heatedly believe Weiss would care if you could dance or not." She explained. It was true she believed Weiss could not care less if her partner was a dancer or not. She had dealt with almost perfect people her entire life, sometimes the imperfect ones are a welcome sight. After all, Yang could not do a great many things the heiress could and they were, sort-of, friends.

"Would she?" Neptune hesitantly asked, his right hand scratching the back of his blue hair nervously.

"Not at all…" Yang confirmed. "…She was raised to be prim and proper. I highly doubt she could not teach you if it so required. Besides, it would probably be a welcome reprieve from the usual uptight arse she has to deal with every so often. In all, she could not care less" She commented. While she explained the situation to Neptune, she could not help her mind from putting herself in his shoes. Believe it or not, she would quite enjoy the bossy Weiss ordering her around and teaching her how not to break the heiress dainty toes by stepping on them a hundred thousand times. "You should just go to her an enjoy yourself." She finally said, breaking out of her blissful trance and moving to look Neptune square on.

For a short period of time, the two just stared at each other; neither moving with the both of them remaining still as stone. While Yang could sense Neptune was somewhat relived, Weiss probably was not going to kick him to the curve when he admitted his non-existent dancing prowess, she could also feel something akin to doubt well within him; as if he believed there was something else holding him back from instantly swooping over to Weiss that very instant.

"Are you okay with this Yang?" He suddenly asked, breaking the silence with the most confusing of questions. For some reason, he was asking Yang how she felt, as if it was somehow her choice in the matter. As if he somehow knew something she had yet to tell anyone else. The boy's powers of observation were rather troubling

"My opinion does not matter Neptune. " She retorted defensively. "All that matters is that Weiss is okay with it, so hurry up and go to her already!" She explained. Without waiting for a reply she grabbed forcefully onto the taller man's collar and, using her vast strength, lifted him towards a set of near-by stairs. "Go!" She said for the final time, a faux smile painted upon her features.

While Neptune did not feel entirely happy with the way Yang was acting, he still displayed, a tiny amount of, his signature smile. He began to walk down the stairs backwards, taking one last look at Yang he appeared nothing less than grateful. "Thank you Yang." He said, honesty plain in his voice. Yang's blessing appeared rather important to him.

With that, he turned to take the remaining steps properly, it would not look very cool if he were to fall now, and began to move in the direction of his, hopeful, date. Yang, in the meantime, resumed the default position Neptune had found her in, her head once again resting upon expensive wood and eyes training themselves Neptune's moving figure. He quickly wormed between multiple figures until he arrived at the rooms left wall

She watched as he cautiously approached Weiss, at the last second switching to his usual confidence as she motioned for him to sit down beside her. Yang switched her gaze to the young heiress as she watched their conversation unfold. It appeared they were getting along swimmingly, Weiss perking up somewhat and acting as if she were beginning to enjoy herself. A smile appeared even upon her pale lips, causing Neptune to smile too. To a smaller extent, Yang began to smile also; even if the corners of her mouth were tinged in sadness.

Yet, in the next moments, Weiss did something that utterly surprised the blonde huntress. The heiress stretched her left arm outwards, a single finger pointing in the general direction of the punch bowl; seemingly, in her usual bossy state, she had ordered Neptune to get her some. The blue-haired boy was only happy to oblige, quickly relinquishing his seat to procure two cups sweat drink. He only mostly knew of her exact reasoning's behind her command

Now that Weiss was all alone, her eyes immediately shot upwards; meeting Yang's full on. The smile on the heiress face disappeared for a fraction of a second, instead being replaced with the usual look of sadness; telling Yang everything she needed to know. The white-haired girl knew Yang had sent Neptune over, knew yang wanted her to smile, knew Yang wanted her to enjoy herself. But she also knew why Yang could only look upon her with an uncharacteristic sadness. It appeared the feeling Yang was beginning to bottle up inside of her were also feeling Weiss felt herself. In other words, their feelings for each other were mutual.

Thus, even if it was from across an entire room, Weiss smiled to the fiery Blonde; telling her whom she really wanted to be spending the entirety of the Beacon dance with, whom she really wanted to talk to, whom she really wanted to be collecting her punch. If a hint is required; it most certainly is not Neptune!

So, even as Neptune came back, hands clasped around two full cups, and dashed any hopes of the two rushing towards each other, Yang smiled back. Neptune may be a rather annoying obstacle for her, but she suddenly didn't mind. She had a reason to smile after, and smile she did.

The happiness that Yang now felt stayed with her for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>….At least until a series of inevitable explosions, that will probably occur in episode eight, happen and our lovely cast are forced to abandon their merryment and fight once again. But that won't be for another week so screw it…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My apologise, the formatting for this document went slightly weird if you happend to notice. It also appears I may have formed an irrational dislike of Neptune this episode…opps<strong>

** Also, Freezerburn...**


End file.
